Amortentia
by Narcissa Durmstrang
Summary: Rose Weasley hates Scorpius Malfoy but then why does she smell him in her Amortentia potion. Better yet why did he smell her? Best question of all: What are they going to do about it? Definately rated m! Two-shot. Please R&R. Recently reviewed and edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Amortentia**

Rose Weasley had spent her life being the best. It was hard not to be when she came from one of the best wizarding families in history.

Many of them had fought bravely and valiantly in the War, and they were famous among the halls of Hogwarts and not just for their contributes to the war.

The Weasleys branched far among the halls of Hogwarts. Rose, herself, was one of nine of the Weasley's currently in school. There were two recent graduates and a new baby to add to the group.

Yet, with all the Weasleys that had come and gone through the hallowed halls. She was proud to admit that she was one of the most intelligent. So to say.

She had already beaten her mother's record of OWLs and was on her way to beating a school record for the NEWTs. That was if it hadn't been for Scorpius Malfoy.

If it was possible she had hated him since birth. He had proved to be nothing more than a petulant git that did nothing but annoy her to no end.

It was as if he had made it his life mission to attack and persecute her in school. Never relenting a moment, he never missed an opportunity to ridicule or outshine her.

He knew that it meant everything to her to be number one. To be better than all the other Weasleys. To make herself stand out. And he just had to take that away from her.

He was so infuriating it made her want to kill him.

As if those weren't as bad, he was Head Boy to her Head Girl. And she knew that he was watching her.

He did it on purpose.

To bother her.

To study her.

To make sure he did better than her.

Every time he noticed her leave their shared common room to go to sleep, he would stay up hours later studying.

She would sit there and wait to see when his light went out and it always was hours before it did and yet in the morning he looked as if he had had the best sleep of his life.

She suspected that it was a charm to trick her.

He loved to psychologically mutilate her. It was fun for him.

Basically, she hated him and he loved to pick at her. She suspected because he hated her just as much .

Or so she had thought…

Brighton McLaggen was talking her ear off. Some days she just wished he would piss off. He was good looking and such but he never seemed to stop talking about how amazing he believed himself to be or about Quidditch.

It wasn't like Rose didn't get enough of that at home.

He could really be vile sometimes as well. According to her parents, he was exactly like his father. Who she had had the pleasure of meeting as well. It was not a good meeting to say the least.

She sighed and looked to the side as he began to retell a story about his "greatest" Quidditch save for the umpteenth time. She was sick of it already.

She could see Scorpius turn and smirk at her. She knew that he hated McLaggen, which was ones of his best qualities, but he loved seeing her in pain. Which unfortunately was what was happening to her at this moment.

_Lovely couple_, he mouthed to her.

She responded by distributing a rather obscene finger in his direction.

"Ms. Weasley!" Slughorn yelled in her direction and she silently cursed herself. "That is no behaviour for a Head Girl."

Scorpius smirked with a special gleam in his eye.

"Mr. Malfoy! Do not think I didn't notice your part in this! Now get back to your potions! Amortentia, is very dangerous when concocted incorrectly. We also wouldn't want any spilling accidently into someone else's drink!" He shouted.

Scorpius turned back to his table as she turned to hers.

McLaggen was stirring the pot and he hadn't even noticed she had not been paying attention to him for ten minutes. He had just gone on with the conversation.

She rolled her eyes and continued to read the directions.

She could already feel the effects of the potion beginning to fill the air.

She loved the smell that was drifting through her.

It smelled like vanilla and the cupcakes her grandmother would make. It also had a distinct smell of butterbeer and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. It smelled warm and musky but reminded her of bedroom.

She swore she could feel her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head.

Rose had practically sprinted out of class. She was absolutely starving. Especially after smelling vanilla and cupcakes all of class, and she knew she craved them as well.

She figured the faster she scarped down her food, the faster she could get to the desert. That was one trait she had gotten from her father, she could eat like a madman. Her mother found it absolutely disgusting.

And her grandmother, she was less concerned about how it looked and more concerned about the fact that "she would never get a boy to love her the way she ate!"

Rose reminded her that her father had somehow found someone.

"With considerable difficulty mind you." Her mother reminded her.

"Rose! Wait!" She stood stunned as she had been reaching for her water bottle when she heard Scorpius call her name. He had never called her Rose before and they lived in the same room. Granted she may have called him Scorpius in her mind but never to his face. It was always Malfoy.

"What do you want git? Want to continue to get us into more trouble? Or did you just miss my finger?" She snapped.

He glared at her and took the water bottle out of her hand and dumped it into the plant next to them.

"What was that for? I'm dying of thirst here!" She cried incredulously.

"Trust me you weren't." He said.

"Honestly, what is your dysfunction?" She snapped.

He leaned close to her and she shuddered and moved further until she was up against a wall. "McLaggen slipped some Amortentia into your water bottle."

She gasped and crossed her arms angrily.

She should have doubted Scorpius but while they hated each other he never meant for any harm for her. She knew that. And quite frankly, it wasn't that hard to believe that Brighton did that.

"That little—" She held in her scream but it let out as a cry of frustration.

Scorpius nodded.

"I just can't believe he—and to the head girl nonetheless, he will pay for this. I'm going to charm his legs together and his bollocks off!" She let off another little cry.

She couldn't believe he would actually try to poison her. She knew technically it wasn't poison but it was where she was concerned because being in love with him would cause her considerable pain.

She let herself breathe for a moment and turned back to Scorpius who had her backed up against the wall. His hand reaching to the wall next to her side. They were alone suddenly.

She hadn't remembered everyone leaving to the Great Hall. She couldn't even remember why she had been rushing in the first place anymore.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded.

She noticed he sniffed suddenly and turned around curiously, like a dog trying to catch a scent. He turned back to her and sniffed her hair—intrusively—and realized that whatever he had been smelling was her.

"What—what are you wearing?" He asked her. All the disgust and smirk left from his face. He was completely concerned with the smell.

"Vanilla…I always wear it, my grandmother made it special for me to smell like her house. Surely the fact that we have a room across the hall from each other must allow you know that I always smell like this." She said confounded.

He looked at her suddenly as if she had caught on fire and stalked away from her.

"Malfoy…?" She said

"Crap." He said looking her. "_Crap!_"

She jumped back at his words.

"I—you—_no_!" He said and suddenly ran off.

Well, that was weird.

* * *

><p>Rose noticed over the next week she had yet to see Scorpius. They shared a room, had classes together and ate at the same time.<p>

It was highly unlikely that this was a coincidence. He had to have been avoiding her to do this.

It was the only way possible.

She had to admit it had stung her the way he recoiled from her. Almost as if she repulsed him. But she also had to admit that she missed him.

She missed the way they argued and how he always seemed to be watching. She had also recently noticed that with their similar goals—to become aurors of course—they had the same load and class schedule and since they lived in the same room they always went to the same places together.

Well not together but at least at the same time.

She hadn't noticed it before because she simply ignored him but now he was gone and it was irritating her.

She contemplated these thoughts as she walked into her room that Friday evening. She had spent most of the time in the library studying because the next day was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

She knew she had to see Scorpius if not because he was avoiding her but also because they had to create a prefects schedule for the next week.

She saw that the house elves had placed her laundry on her bed and she put her things down to put them away.

As she simply threw them into her drawers she noticed a rather big green shirt. It definitely wasn't hers. It had a number on front and the word Malfoy on back.

She groaned and picked it off her bed to return it when she received a whiff of it. Despite the wash, its smell—his smell—was clear as day on it.

It warm and musky.

She dropped the shirt.

She slowly picked it up and pressed it to her nose. Her knees almost buckled and not because that the smell was the same one she had smelled in the love potion the other day but because it smelled so _good_.

She wanted to die and be buried in the shirt.

She gulped. She knew what this meant. She wasn't an idiot.

She had heard the stories from her uncle and her mother both of them expressing their shock when they realized that they had smelled the person they were made for inside their amortentia potion.

She took a shaky breath and slowly walked to his room. Perhaps he had borrowed some cologne from some other boy in the school the day he wore this shirt. That would make sense. Boys did that.

She just had to smell him herself. That would be the only thing that would work.

She knocked on his door but received no answer. She had assumed that he wouldn't be there. So she opened the door to leave the shirt on his bed.

When she opened it she was flooded with the smell. She had the same feeling from the classroom where she was practically having an orgasm just from the smell.

She threw the shirt on his bed and attempted to run out but she hadn't noticed Scorpius come in. With another girl.

"What are you doing in here?" He shouted. The girl had yet to even notice she was there. She had latched onto his neck and it seemed as if she was not intending to let go at any moment.

He hadn't meant to come off the way he did but he was still freaked out about smelling Rose in his amortentia. Why else would he have this slag attached to his neck? He had attempted to ignore her all year but he needed to get Rose out of his mind.

Ever since he had smelled her in the love potion she had been all he had been able to think about.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't study. All he could do was sit there and think about her. It was absolutely horrible.

When he could sleep he had dreams about her. About having his lips pressed to hers and hers pressed to some other intimate places. He dreamed of being inside her and making love to her—which was a term he had never even used before.

He was sure it was just his body reacting to the shock. He knew the implications of smelling her in the potion but he wasn't going to allow himself to fall for her. Better yet he was going to make sure she hated him as much as possible. That would be much simpler considering that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her beautiful hair, her perfect body, her laugh, the way her smile lit up the room, and the way she always had to correct him—just thinking about it made him twitch.

The slag on his arm mistook it for the spot she had been sucking because she latched permanently on to it.

"Well?" He demanded.

"The elves left a shirt of yours in my room, I was just leaving it." She said quietly.

She could feel the sting in her heart, ten times worse than the other day. Then she stung more. He felt the same way. He knew.

That was why he had overreacted to her smell.

_He had smelt her as well._

But here he was with some bitch attached to his neck and all Rose wanted to do was tear her stupid hair and eyes out.

She felt tears come to her eyes and his eyes betrayed him. He wanted to comfort her. When had this happened?

When had he started to care for her?

Why?

He knew why. She was perfect.

She stormed out of the room and slammed her door shut.

He pushed the slag off of him to which she groaned.

"_Leave now._" He growled. "_Don't come back and don't even look at me._"

She looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't talk to him again, at least if she was smart.

"_Leave_!" He snapped and she jumped and ran out, the door slamming behind her.

He strode over to Rose's room and never even bothered to knock. He walked in and saw her curled up on a ball in her bed crying.

He slammed the door shut and she winced.

"You had no right to be in my room Rose. You were invading my privacy and you're not even supposed to be near my room according to those rules you love so much." He said as he paced the floor back and forth with his hands on his waist.

She had his back turned to him and he could see her nod and her trying to stop crying. She didn't want him to see her. So he granted her that.

"That being said," He went and sat on her bed, next to her curled figure. "I forgive you."

She snapped and shot up in her bed and turned to face him. "Forgive me? I was doing you a favor!"

He was more focused on her face than her words. She looked wrecked and red and puffy. Yet he still couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

"Crap." He muttered to himself again.

"Excuse you?" She snapped.

"Nothing, Rose."

"Stop calling me that! It's not Rose, it's Weasley! And stop looking at me like that too!" She screeched.

He gulped. "Like what?"

"Like you—you know what I mean! Just stop!" She said.

"And if I don't want to." He whispered.

She huffed angrily and moved from the bed to grab her wand and stand in front of him. "You need to leave." She said pointing her wand at him.

"No. I'm not leaving." He said.

"_Please._" She begged.

"I know what you're feeling and I'm confused to but tell me it doesn't feel right." He whispered and reached for her hand but she jumped away.

"Just go and whore around with that girl."

"No!" He shouted and made her jump. "She means nothing to me."

"And I do?" She asked skeptically.

"You know you do."

"You hate me that's all!"

"We both know that's a lie. Because if you only hated me, you wouldn't be crying." He said and finally backed her up against the wall. "I think we both know that were perfect for each other."

He pulled her roughly by the waist to his chest. She gulped and he could see she was visibly shaken.

"We hate each other." She whispered making one last attempt, even though he knew she had already given up.

"Didn't your parents hate each other when they met?" He asked, his mouth slowly inching towards hers.

She nodded weakly and then his lips were on hers. He was tired of waiting. He was never very patient and as far as he was concerned, a week was long enough.

He deliberately moved his lips slowly across hers. He heard the sound of her wand hitting the floor and she clutched to him, needing him for support. He liked that. He liked her needing him.

Her lips felt like heaven to him. Then she pulled away to gasp for air but he simply moved to her neck.

He knew in that moment he would never get enough of her. Never get enough of her satiny skin and milky composure. Not that he ever wanted to.

Her trainer-less foot began to rub up and down his calf. Lucky for him he had been wearing shorts cause of Quidditch practice.

He could tell she had been hesitant at first but the feel of his lips on her neck was quickly motivating her.

He nipped at her neck and she took a sharp intake of breath and dug her nails into his shoulder.

"_Scorpius._" She whispered.

That was his undoing. He wasn't responsible for his actions any further.

He quickly grasped her bum and carried her to her bed before throwing her on it.

She panted as he crawled on the bed towards her. This time she initiated their kiss.

He kissed down her neck around to her chest and slowly unbuttoned each button of her shirt before leaving a kiss on her bare skin. She arched to his lips and collapsed on to the bed as he reached the last button.

He snaked back up to her lips and kissed her deeply, taking his time to learn the contours of her mouth and body.

He pressed his lips to her and whispered despite the fact that they were the only students on the floor. "You're so perfect."

She shuddered and he ran his hand down her side, brushing against her bare skin. Her breast where pressed up against a perfect white, lacy bra. He had never been so turned on in his life.

"Scorpius," She whispered and placed her hand on his chest. "We need to talk."

He groaned and flopped onto his back. "That's the ultimate mood-killer."

She sighed and rolled her eyes before buttoning her shirt back up. "I wasn't going to sleep with you anyway, Scorpius." She snapped.

"I highly doubt that." He smirked.

She crossed her arms across her chest, despite the fact that she couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when his lips were swollen.

"Scorpius."

"Sorry." He said holding up his hands.

"How are you sure that you even feel this way?" She said.

"Are you going start with this again?" He asked.

"No, you distracted me with snogging! It never ended." She said.

"Exactly! Honestly for such a smart girl you can be incredibly dense sometimes." He said.

She glared at him.

"Again sorry. Rose, it's true. We're in love when will you get over it?" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Scorpius, you only know you love me because of that stupid potion. We've never even been on a date. You've never even tried to court me!" She exclaimed.

"Court? That's what you're going to go with?"

"Must everything be a joke to you? I'm being serious here!" She said and stood up off the bed. There was no way she was going to be even the bit least tempted.

She put her hands on her hips and stood as tall as she could. "And if you ever plan on snogging again or getting anywhere farther than that. You have to plan a proper date. No just sneaking up on me and attacking me with your delectable lips!"

He stood up, towering over her despite her best efforts. He walked so they were practically chest to chest and mimicked her stance. "Delectable?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"_Scorpius_."

"You're pretty delectable yourself. Downright scrumptious." He stared at her seriously causing her to blush, another trait she had inherited from both of her parents.

"Did you hear what I said?" She asked.

"Yes, date. Blah, blah, blah. If it's what you want I will do it. Tomorrow, dress nice and don't make plans." He said.

"But, but, it's Hogsmeade tomorrow." She stuttered.

"I know." He whispered and leaned his head down leaving a brief kiss on her lips. "Then we'll be completely _alone_."

* * *

><p>Rose wasn't sure at all about what she had gotten herself into. She didn't even know what to wear, nonetheless what was going to happen later that evening.<p>

She had no doubt that her self control would wane, in light of whatever romantic endeavors Scorpius had planned for her.

She gulped and pulled on a simple white dress. Despite its plainness, it was extremely tight especially against her breasts. Then again, she believed that was the point.

Her aunt Fleur had gotten it for her from…well wherever she was from. Rose could never tell from that stupid accent what she was saying. She wondered if it had special Veela properties because she looked as if she was glowing.

That could've also been from the night before. Scorpius had succeeded in completely ravishing her and she was positive that he would do it again—and more—given the chance tonight.

The dress complimented nicely with her red hair—which she had charmed to stay calm, a trick she had learned from her mother—which tended to contrast with many other articles of clothing.

She refused to wear green because it made her look like one of her grandmother's Christmas sweaters.

She heard a knock on her door and she decided she had let Scorpius wait long enough.

She opened the door and his breathe was immediately sucked in.

"_Wow_." He breathed.

She blushed brightly and tried to hide behind her hair but couldn't help to smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said when she could finally regain her composure. He had chosen a pair of black pants with a nicely pressed green shirt tucked inside of it. It looked as if he had even bothered to brush his hair before leaving his room but she liked it that way.

"You ready?" He asked holding out his hand.

She nodded and grabbed her purse before he stopped her. "You're not going to need that. Come on."

She dropped the purse and reached for his hand. Though she didn't comment on it, she could feel a slight tremble in his hand. He was nervous and that gave her a bit of a glow inside.

He pulled her out into their common room which had a roaring fire and a blanket laid out on the floor along with a picnic basket that several house elves were working last minute to prepare.

"Is that all Mr. Malfoy?" The elf asked.

"Yes, thank you very much for your help." He bent down and slipped the elf a galleon. If Rose had not been intentionally paying attention to their interaction she wouldn't have noticed.

Her mother had been very adamant all her life about equal rights towards all magical creatures especially elves. Her uncle as well had always stressed the importance of elves when they could always help you in the times that it was needed most.

"Buy yourself some trainers or such, Twinky." He whispered to him.

The elf attempted to push the money back but Malfoy would not allow it. "Take it." He whispered. "Don't make me order you in front of my girl over there."

Rose blushed at his caddice by calling her "his girl."

The elf nodded it and stashed it before apparating out of the room, along with the rest of the elves.

Scorpius didn't even comment on the matter but simply sat down and patted the seat next to him.

Rose took his cue and didn't comment on it but she kept the moment stored in her mind.

"Are you ready to be blown away Rose Weasley?" He asked her with a smile.

"Do your best."

* * *

><p>Rose had to say that the evening had been much of a success. Scorpius had spent much of the night listening to her talk about herself and her family. Never once interrupting her.<p>

McLaggen would have stopped her within six seconds of not hearing his own voice.

They sat against the sofa, with her back to his chest, in front of the fire as Rose finally gave him a chance to speak.

"There's really nothing much to say, you've heard of my family. They're almost as notorious as your family, except ours is a lot more infamous." He said. "We mostly keep to ourselves. My grandparents don't leave the house much and my father doesn't leave except for work. Well my mother, she spends her time around the house. It was a huge deal for her to marry my dad. Not that the Greengrass' had a problem with the whole Voldemort scandal, it was that they were horribly negative for their reputation. But as my mother liked to say, she loved my father too much to give him up. So they married and they disinherited her. She doesn't talk to her sister anymore so she gets a bit lonely. My grandmother tries to make her feel better but there's only so much you can do." He shrugged as if it wasn't a problem but Rose could tell it was.

"I can't even imagine. My family is too in your face to ever do that. The closet we've ever come is that my Uncle Percy stopped talking to my family during the war. Then again that could've been a blessing." She laughed quietly.

Scorpius smiled and nodded but it didn't reach his eyes.

"My grandfather likes to say that the life of a Malfoy is a lonely and tedious one. You work hard to get to the top, yet people never really respect you again. My parents don't have many friends anymore. All those involved in the war don't associate with them at all. They're too scared. Many people don't even talk to me here. That's why I was so good at school. I always had free time." He said and looked down at his hands.

Rose reached out for his hand and held it tightly, intertwining their fingers. He smiled and continued. "I guess that's also why I liked to tease you so much. At least you would keep talking to me. When we first met, I never thought that we would ever be anything like this. I never thought that any of the Weasleys or Potters would talk to me. With the way they were filtering through our school I was sure that I wouldn't have many friends. Though it wasn't so much your family as it was mine."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He shrugged. "I always figured, I'd leave Britain once school as over. Go somewhere less people knew my name. Maybe to the states or Australia. The war never reached that far and it's only slightly heard of because of the discovery of love's magic."

She nodded. "I think…I'd miss you if you were to move."

He turned to her and moved her hair from her eyes. "Maybe now there's a reason to stay."

She squeaked quietly and he moved to slowly kiss her. The kiss was chaste, especially from the awkward position but Rose felt it tingling all in her body.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes overcome with emotion. "You know, if we were to do this. We'd never hear the end of it. Rita Skeeter would have a field day."

"My father would have a heart attack." She laughed.

"My father would as well. Though my mum's parents would wonder about how this would help them. Or so I assume from what I have heard."

"I'm not sure I even care." She laughed.

"Neither do I." He whispered and kissed her softly.

She kissed him and reached through his hair. He suddenly but softly pulled her over his lap and she slightly towered over him from the position.

She was also extremely grateful for the dress. His arousal for her was evident and very enjoyable when rubbed against her.

She began to pant quietly and thrust her hips over his. He pulled back, his head hitting the sofa. "You're testing my patience. And I'm not known for it."

"Good." She whispered and pulled his lips back to hers.

Rose wasn't completely innocent. She had been with boys before. Only two, she wasn't a total slag. Unlike Scorpius however, she was much better at keeping it quiet. While she knew she should wait, she knew she couldn't.

They needed each other. They had waited seven years already. She wasn't sure she could wait a second longer.

He seemed to read her mind and reached back for the zipper of her dress. She felt herself breath loudly as he pulled her free of it.

He laughed but never removed his lips from hers.

She reached down and began to unbutton his shirt as he pulled the dress down to her waist leaving her chest exposed.

He reached behind her and pulled her roughly to him, only giving her time to open his shirt. She relished in the feel of his skin against hers. She could tell that the hours spent at Quidditch were not wasted, his skin felt taunt against hers.

He laid her down on the carpeted floor next to the fire. She hadn't even noticed that the sun had sunk hours ago because of their date. They had spent the whole time talking.

The fire was their only light source anymore.

He kissed her chest slowly keeping a rhythm. The more she panted the slower he went. As he reached her belly button she gripped his head suddenly. "_Please_, Scorpius. We'll have time for that later. I need you. _Now_." She pleaded.

He nodded and reached down to pull off her knickers. He never even pulled off her dress. She was right; there would be time for that later.

She reached down with her hands to unbuckle his trousers, and then pulled them down with her feet, along with his pants.

She gripped his length in her hands and he shuddered as she guided him to her entrance.

"Wait." He whispered as he was about to enter her.

She whimpered.

"I want to tell you this now. Hear me. I love you." He said fervently.

She nodded and kissed him chastely but powerfully. "I love you too."

He pushed himself inside her and thought he was going to lose it then. She felt so perfect. She fit perfectly around him. The only word he could think was perfect. They were two perfect pieces of the same perfect puzzle.

"_Scorpius_." She whispered and began shifting.

He nodded and began thrusting into her. She matched his thrusts, both of them whimpering and trembling at the contact. Neither knew it could have been that way. Why had they wasted so much time?

It was impeccably clear to them now that they were perfect for each other.

After several fervent and passion filled moments they both reached their climaxes and breathed out a long breathe to each other, calling their names.

Then he conjured them a blanket and they laid on the floor, staring at each other and whispering sweet, loving words until they fell asleep.

There was no potion that could fake that.

**See I told you guys I was working on some new stuff! I should be updating No Ordinary Life soon, and this is a planned two shot so there will be another chapter soon as well! **

**Now please tell me what you think! I really had this stuck in my head for days with no getting it out until I wrote it. **

**So tell me what you think of my hard work! It's one of my longest singular chapters ever!**

**Alright review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok small authors note: this took a while because this basically the longest singular chapter I have ever written, it was 5,000 words without the author's note. **

**Also I wanted to clarify for the story's sake in case there was any confusion: Albus is a Slytherin. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Scorpius had to admit, it had started out as one hell of a week.

Firstly, after spending the whole weekend in Rose Weasley's bed, he had woken up to her beautiful figure clinging to him in his sleep. Then after disappearing to change into his robes, she had appeared at his door, _in his shirt_. After that they were late for Transfiguration.

Suffice to say, the Professor was not pleased of the Head Boy and Girl. Scorpius made sure that he believed it had been a faulty alarm charm on their joint rooms. Then due to their lateness, they managed to get the last two seats in the back of the room. Which happened to be clandestine enough for them to hide their love nips when the Professor played a reel of slides of the class.

To top the day off, McLaggen had given him a glare when Rose immediately left with him, as she babbled on about some schedules, he was too busy imagining what McLaggen would do if he heard what Rose and him had been doing all weekend to hear all of what she was saying.

Every night since their first, she would fall asleep in his arms and he could never help but to stay up past her just to watch her sleep.

Most of the time he was immensely happy. Despite the fact that they were not telling anyone about their relationship, he was thrilled by the secrecy of it all. He loved pulling her into a corner after class and ravishing her. He loved giving her a smolder during their meals while both of them imagined what they would do to each other when they were alone. He loved when it happened even more.

His favorite day of the week had been when their potions Professor had forced her to tutor McLaggen, and on the day of Scorpius' match against Gryffindor!

Rose was his lucky charm and despite her obvious bias against his team, he needed to be with her before the match.

So obviously he was extremely angry. Unaware of why no one else could tutor him.

"Scorpius, I don't have a choice. Do you think I would if I had the choice?" She had said as she paraded around her room putting on her normal clothes.

Scorpius crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"You're not getting jealous now, are you darling?" Rose gleamed. She loved knowing she could have that effect on him.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled. "And I'm not jealous, only superstitious."

She walked over to the chair he was sitting in and placed herself in his lap. She placed her hand on his chest, and began to rub him underneath his shirt.

"Stop it." He murmured pathetically.

She placed her head in the crook of his head and kissed his skin. "Darling…are you angry with me?"

"No love, I could never be angry with you."

"You're a terrible liar."

"You just know all my tells."

She smiled and placed a final kiss on his neck and stood again. "I have to go now, are you okay to stew here until I get back?"

Scorpius growled in response.

She stepped away towards the door.

"Can I have a kiss first?" He asked rolling his eyes at his own stupidity.

She smiled sweetly before turning back around. "Of course."

She kissed him quickly before turning back around and running out before she changed her mind.

Scorpius knew he wouldn't have been able to last long after that sweet, tender kiss. Those were the ones that made him want her the most.

* * *

><p>He only made it an hour before he had to come and find her in the library. He made himself known to her and walked past her and McLaggen to the back shelves.<p>

Honestly, he knew he should've gone to practice but well…she was his girl…and he was jealous.

He could see the obvious annoyance in her face, especially when he moved closer to her. Despite his urge to snicker, his urge to punch McLaggen in the face was stronger.

"Why are you here?" she seethed as she followed him into the back shelves.

"I missed you." He whispered and pulled her to him by her waist.

"No you don't. You can't stand to see me with anyone else for a _second_. Honestly, Scorpius, this is never going to work if you keep acting like this."

"I'm sorry." He snapped. "I really do miss you. I just…I love you." He mumbled honestly. He hated how needy he sounded. He had never acted like this before but he couldn't stand it that McLaggen thought he even had a chance with _his _girlfriend!

He pressed his head into her hair. Merlin did he _love her hair._

She sighed. "I hate you."

He shook his head and pressed his lips to her shoulder. "No you don't. You love me. Don't you?"

"Nope." She said but leaned into his touch.

"That's too bad. I was sort of hoping we could shag against this shelf." He said.

She gasped and placed a hand to her heart. "You want me to defile a place of learning! Honestly, it's as if you don't even know me!"

"Come on love, tell me you never thought about fucking here in the library." He mumbled pressing his lips to hers.

"Must you be so vile?"

"Have your tight ass pressed against the books, while my cock is in your tight—"

"Scorpius!" She whispered hitting him in the shoulder.

"I promise it'll be quick." He said.

"I have no doubts about that." She mumbled.

"Excuse you?" He asked outraged.

"Well, I'm just saying that the other night could have been a bit longer, but you were too interested with getting straight to the point to care." She said.

"_Really_? Is that what you think?" He asked incredulously.

"No." She said suddenly realizing her mistake. "You know McLaggen's going to come looking for me."

"Let him." He whispered and before she realized it, he had snatched her knickers off and into his pocket and pressed his fingers into her.

She made a sudden noise that was a cross between a gasp, whimper and a squeal. "Oh my—" She gritted her teeth as he pulled his finger deeper than he had ever put it inside her before. Her mouth gaped open and she reached for the book shelf behind her to hold her up.

"What was that you were saying before? Did you want me to go _slower_?" He asked with a smirk.

She couldn't respond and only groaned with a trash of her head into the bookshelf. She scraped her nails across his shoulders. "Scorpius, _please_." She whimpered.

"Be quiet love." He mumbled against her lips before briefly kissing her.

He dropped down to his knees and pressed his mouth against her mound. She placed two of her knuckles in her mouth and bit down to try and keep her moans down.

His tongue darted inside of her and began to stroke her steadily. It wasn't long before he had her trembling above her and she was clutching to the bookshelf because her legs had given out underneath her.

There was a shuffling around them and they both jumped apart while Scorpius attempted to cover her from any prying eyes.

After she had reassembled herself he peeked around the corners of the book shelves and looked around. "I don't see anyone." He whispered.

"Just as well, it's a sign Scorpius." She said angrily.

"Does that mean that you don't want to finish?" He asked with a smirk.

"Suffice to say, the mood has officially been killed." She snapped.

"Are you angry?" He asked with a scoff.

"_Yes_, I am angry. Do you know how much trouble we could've gotten into?" She whispered harshly. "We're head boy and girl, we could've gotten expelled for that!"

"I very highly doubt we would've gotten expelled. Sometimes Rose, you need to get that stick out of your ass and unclench." He spat.

She gasped and began to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to him, pushing her back into the shelf reluctantly. "I didn't mean that." He whispered.

"Yes you did." She said pulling her hand away from his and crossed her arms. "If not you wouldn't have said it."

He placed his hands on the shelf so he was completely towering over her. "I love you."

She stared over his shoulder not looking at him.

"Please, I'm sorry." He whispered and bumped her body with his.

She continued to stare away from him.

"Fine if you refuse to say I'm forgiven then I'll just be distracted during the entire Quidditch match. Then one of the bludgers will come at me and because I will be distracted, I will get hit by it. Then when I go down, it'll just go flying around and Albus will be so shocked that I got hit, the other bludger will hit him. Then there will only be the Gryffindor beaters and we all know they are _horrible_. So once Albus and I are down, the bludgers will go around smacking all your multitudes of cousins that are playing for the Gryffindor team! Is that really what you want?"

He could see that she was suppressing the urge to smile at his ridiculous idea. All he needed was one tiny final push. So he slightly tickled at her sides. Only enough to make her smile but not enough to make her laugh.

"Alright, I'm not mad anymore. Now would you go to practice? I wouldn't want for you to get knocked off your broom by a bludger and have your wonderful story that somehow injured all of my cousins to come true." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes darling." He said smiling brightly. "Now when _we_ win tonight, I will meet you at the dorm for our own celebration." He said with a kiss.

"Not bloody likely, because when _we_ win, I plan on going to Gryffindor's party and getting pissed." She smirked.

"You've never had a drink a day in your life." He whispered as she slid away from him.

She shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

><p>Rose had intended to go to the after party at Gryffindor after their spectacular win. Despite Scorpius' cockamamie ideas, he did not get attacked by a bludger nor did his team win the match.<p>

She would've gone to the after party as she so stated except she knew he was upset. It wasn't merely losing the match. He could've handled that.

However, it had seemed as if that day Brighton McLaggen had it out for him. Not to say that in most matches he didn't enjoy attempting to humiliate Scorpius as much as possible but today it was as if he had had a personal vendetta.

He personally knocked Scorpius off his broom several times, thus causing the bludger to knock out their star chaser, Gregory Goyle Jr, when Albus could not manage to catch it.

Every time Scorpius had been fine, not even garnering a scratch. However his pride wasn't so lucky.

She saw his face coil with anger when her cousin Lily had caught the snitch. However, it wasn't directed towards her so much as towards McLaggen.

She had seen McLaggen notice Scorpius scorned look and gave him a smirk, if she had ever seen one.

She had run down to congratulate her many cousins when McLaggen had shocked her and picked her up, spinning her around. Then he attempted to kiss her, however she managed to push him away.

Suddenly, Albus had descended and attacked McLaggen for attempting to force himself upon her and then all of the Slytherin's were attacking McLaggen.

Before Professor Longbottom had managed to break them apart, she had noticed that Scorpius was personally punching in McLaggen's face.

Luckily, he had seen it as a squirm between the two houses and decided not to punish either side but swore to them if it happened again they would get double the punishment.

So, Rose took it upon herself to make it to their dorm before he did and surprise him to try and remove his bad move.

She heard him slam the door as he shuffled in, she loved his contradicting behaviours.

"Darling," She called as she heard him collapse onto the sofa.

"Don't call me that." He snapped angrily. "Shouldn't you be off with your boyfriend?" He asked not even bothering to open his eyes as she walked into the room.

"I thought I was."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not. You know I didn't kiss him and you know he attacked me." She said carefully as to not to offend him.

He sighed.

She walked in front of him. "If you open your eyes I'll prove to you that I'm _your_ girlfriend."

She could tell by his lid movements he was rolling his eyes but he turned and reluctantly opened his lids.

He shot up in his seat with his eyes open. He made a squeaking noise.

Rose had decided to dress in his favorite silk gray shirt with only her favorite lacy green bra and knickers on underneath. She had strategically placed the shirt perfectly to show him a strap of the bra, so he knew that she was wearing his favorite colour—dark green.

He gulped.

"I thought you could use some cheering up and since we never got to finish our little…date in the library, I thought now would be the perfect time. Unless you're too sore from being knocked off your broom all afternoon. Of course," She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "If that's true I could always massage you instead."

He shook his head quickly and eagerly. "I like the first plan."

"Me too." She smirked and pushed him back onto the sofa while taking a few steps back so he could have a better view of her unbuttoning his shirt.

He growled as she slowly trailed her hand down her newly revealed skin to the tip of her knickers. He could see her beautiful breasts spilling over the cup and was itching to touch, lick and bite every inch of her.

She bit her bottom lip as she noticed his gaze on her breasts. "See something you like?" She whispered running her fingers around the edge of her bra.

"I don't know if I like you better with or without clothing. I honestly can't decide." He said huskily.

The sound of his voice just made her grow moister by the second.

"Well then, how about a compromise." She reached down and pulled off her knickers before throwing them at him. "They were practically soaked anyway."

He growled and reached for her hand pulling her on top of him. "I know we had this discussion earlier but seeing as I have been teased mercilessly all day by you, I think tonight a faster speed would be appreciated. Plus I don't intend on being finished with you until the morning, so I promise we'll take it slower later tonight."

She giggled and reached for his belt and quickly whipping it out of its slots. As she threw it across the room he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and quickly positioned himself at her entrance.

He slipped inside of her and she moaned as he began to thrust in her. He gripped her waist as they pounded into each other, meeting each other's thrusts.

"Scorpius, I'm right there." She gripped his shoulders and he thrust deeply into her reaching for her mouth with his own, both of them spilling into each other at the same time.

Scorpius peppered kisses across her bare skin as she panted. "You're right, faster is better sometimes."

* * *

><p>Both Scorpius and Rose had managed to wake up late the next morning. To no shock of either of them. They had even missed the dropping of the post as it seemed.<p>

It hadn't even occurred to them as they raced down to the Great Hall to separate. As they walked into the hall there was a sudden silence as all the students turned to look at them. Rose looked at Scorpius; they were a reasonable distance apart and didn't seem anymore odder than any other day.

It was true that they had walked in together but even before they had gotten together that had happened all the time and there could be for any number of reasons for them being late.

She noticed that there was a flurry among the staff at the table and Professor Longbottom ran from his headmaster's chair and Hagrid demanded that all the students go back to their meal.

Professor Longbottom reached them and ushered them out of the Great Hall.

"What—I'm hungry." Scorpius whined.

"I'll have the house elves bring you food in my office, please come with me." He said and ran to the gargoyle that hid his office. "Gilyweed."

The gargoyle sprang to life and let them into his office. He guided them to the chairs in front of his desk and sat in front of him.

She noticed a disavowal among the paintings of past headmasters.

"I'm afraid, I have some rather discerning news." He said.

"Discerning, downright embarrassing! You boy have besmirched the name of Slytherin and a head boy nonetheless!" Phineas Nigellus Black's painting shouted at them.

"Oh pipe down Phineas." Albus Dumbledore's said calmly. "It's not their fault"

"Honestly, look at their parents, it runs in their blood." Severus Snape's painting scoffed.

"Severus." Dumbledore warned.

"Professors." Professor Longbottom called above his head. "Do you mind if I at least explain to them what is going on? Before their parents show up and I'm sure Ron will be in a tizzy when he does."

"Our parents are coming?" Rose cried.

"Why? What's going on?" Scorpius called.

"I'm afraid...your relationship has been ousted in a most unfavorable way." Professor Longbottom said.

"What?" They both cried.

"Besmirched, I tell you!"

He leaned over his desk and handed them a copy of the Daily Prophet.

The headline read: A TALE OF WARING LOVERS and immediately below was a picture of Rose and Scorpius snogging against the bookshelf in the library.

Rose screamed while Scorpius shot up in a fury.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK THIS PICTURE?" He shouted.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, rest assured, I am doing all I can to find out—"

"NO! They saw—we were—you need to find out who took this picture Professor!" Whoever had taken the picture had also been watching Rose and him…when he mauled her, when he snatched off her underwear and when they...they had might've even seen some part of Rose that should've been preserved solely for him. Even taken pictures of it.

He could hear Rose silently weeping behind him. He moved over to Rose and cradled her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

"Besmirched our house and the name of the noble Blacks!"

"Shut it you old bat! At least I could get a girl!" Scorpius screamed as he rubbed Rose's back.

"Alright, everyone calm down now." Professor Longbottom said.

"A wise idea, Mr. Longbottom." Dumbledore said.

"_Oh no_." Rose moaned from his shoulder. "Our parents saw it Scorpius. The whole school. All of the wizarding world!"

"I'm sure not that many people saw it." He mumbled attempting to sound reassuring.

"Either way, your parents did see, both of yours, and they coming to the school immediately to yell at me I'm sure." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Professor Longbottom." Rose sobbed, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Now listen, both of you, I have decided not to take any action to punish you because I believe this is punishment enough. Now I know that there is no rule against simply snogging on campus but you must understand what position this puts me in. It is common knowledge to all students that you two share a room and as well to your parents. I can't in good conscious leave you both to stay in the same room. So until further notice, neither of you can stay in the Head's Dorm." He said.

"But Professor—" Rose cried. She couldn't go back to her room in Gryffindor, especially not after everyone knew she was with Scorpius. House diversity was strong and no one, who wasn't her family anyway, would forgive her for being with Scorpius. She would be alienated in the dorms.

It could even be worse for Scorpius, the other boys might even be violent towards him.

"I know, I know. I will try to find another space for one of you or I'll have to find some charm to perform on your bedrooms. I'm not an idiot though; I know perfectly well that you two will find a place to do whatever you plan to do anyway, but please try not to get caught next time." He pleaded.

They nodded and there was a banging at the door.

"Neville Longbottom you open this door right now!" Rose's father shouted through the door.

"Rose you're father's here." He smiled. "Listen, I've known your parents for a good majority of their lives, both of your parents. They tend to be mostly reasonable, and I will attempt to calm them down but unfortunately your father's are a little hot headed. So don't take anything either of them says too seriously. Unfortunately, your mother's cannot physically stop them from speaking before they think."

He stood up and reached for the door as Rose wiped her eyes and nose. Scorpius kissed her forehead lightly and returned to his chair.

"Longbottom I know you're in there! I don't want to have to start telling people the story of the night of your stag night but I will! Starting with your wife!"

Professor Longbottom opened the door and Ron bounded in to see his daughter and her boyfriend sitting there.

"You little wanker!" He shouted.

"Ronald!" His wife screeched. "Honestly! Don't be rude and did you really need to run here? You almost killed me!"

The Malfoys trailed in behind them with a slight air of distaste.

"Do you know how much you embarrassed me today at work?" His father cried.

"Exactly!" Ron cried. "Your uncle Harry laughed at me!"

"How is that different from any other moment of your life?" Draco sneered.

"Do you really want to do this, Death Eater?" Ron snapped.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! That was uncalled for!" Hermione yelled. "Now sit down before I make you."

Ron stood up to her and looked down at her both of them unwilling to blink. He sighed and moved to the chair closest to him while still glaring at his wife.

"Would everyone please sit down?" Professor Longbottom said. They all sat down and the room finally quieted down. "I've already talked to them and I've already decided that they are not going to lose their titles or positions, I will however ask them to move back into their own separate dorms until I can find a more permanent solution for them. I think we all understand that some students may not be necessarily welcoming back to them after this morning's paper. I have personally contacted the Daily Prophet and said if they do not rescind the paper and offer a full apology that not only will I get the ministry involved, they will have the full staff of Hogwarts, the Malfoys, Weasleys and Potters on their backs until they do. That should do the trick."

He scratched his head. "I unfortunately cannot do anything about the students who have already seen paper, but rest assured we have attempted to remove the papers that are in student's possessions and will do so if we find any others. Now I will not punish them as there is no rule against snogging on campus, but I do ask that you are a little more discreet—"

"We were in the back biography section of the library how much more discreet can we be?" Scorpius muttered and his father smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't talk back."

"Yes father." He mumbled.

"Professor Longbottom, perhaps it might be best if we allow the children and their parents alone time with each other." Dumbledore said.

"Wonderful idea." Professor Longbottom said. "I shall see you in a few minutes."

"Goodbye Neville." Hermione said.

"Mudblood! Is that you! Girl take this blindfold off it's been years!" Phineas Nigellus Black's painting cried from its spot on the wall.

"How many times have I told you not to use that word!" Snape's painting yelled.

"It's alright Professor Snape," Hermione said. "Obviously you haven't learned your lesson, so I see no need to take it off. Of course you can't see much of anything."

Dumbledore laughed quietly and shook his head.

"May we please get back to the matter at hand?" Scorpius' mother cried. "Our family has been humiliated on the front page of the Daily Prophet!"

"Well, I'm sure that your son attacked our daughter!" Ron cried. "So it's your son you should be blaming!"

"Once again, Weasley's too much of a wimp to take responsibility. How did you ever get into Gryffindor? It definitely wasn't your family's money, that's for sure!" Malfoy cried.

"Honestly, is this how you thank us for saving your fanny from those Ministry employees who wanted to skin you alive?" Ron cried.

"Ronald! That's enough, for everyone!" Hermione shouted. "It's like being with a bunch of school children. Now yes, this wasn't the shining moment in our children's lives, but they didn't do anything wrong either. I'm positive all of us have done worse things in this school besides snogging, whether they be intent on destroying the school or not."

Scorpius sighed. "Look, Mum, Dad, I'm sorry for the embarrassment. I promise you that was not my intention. Trust me, Rose was the last person I wanted to fall for but it happened and I don't intend on us ending anytime soon so you, _all of you_, better get used to it. Because the only time I plan on not being with Rose is when she doesn't want me around."

Rose smiled and reached for his hand. "Same goes for me and I intend on bringing him to all the same functions that you would extend to any other boyfriend or girlfriend of the group. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as well. Especially, since I plan on him being around for a long time."

Scorpius smiled and squeezed her hand.

Rose stood up and kissed her parents on the cheek. "I will see you during Christmas break." She walked over to the Malfoy's and shook their hands. "It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again under better circumstances." She then walked away towards the door.

"Same here!" Scorpius called. "See you at Christmas!" He ran after her and hugged her from behind practically tackling her to the ground.

"I love you, did I ever mention that?"

She smiled. "Once or twice."

He reached for her hand and pulled her close. "You have to admit this being outted-thing has its good points."

"Like what?" She asked.

He pushed her up against the wall. "Like that I can kiss you whenever I want." He kissed her happily before pulling her back to their walk.

"We can also eat breakfast together." She said.

"We did that before, we just said you were eating with Albus." Scorpius smirked.

"Touché."

They heard a snigger from behind them. "Having a good day you slags?" McLaggen smirked as he passed by them.

Scorpius dropped her hand. Suddenly, things in his mind began to click. McLaggen had been in the library when they had that photo taken. He hadn't even questioned the fact that she had been gone for almost half an hour in the back of the library. He had been extra angry at him yesterday. He had even smirked right at him as he tried to kiss Rose.

It had to have been him.

Scorpius pushed him up against the wall. "It was you!"

Rose noticed a crowd drawing around them. She saw her parents and Scorpius' running towards them.

"You sniveling little git!" He thrashed him against the wall.

Rose turned red, she knew her parents could hear and see everything that was going on. She didn't want them to hate Scorpius anymore than they already did.

"You took the pictures of us yesterday! Where are the rest of them?" He growled.

"You know the funny thing about pictures?" McLaggen smirked. "That when the original subjects didn't know about the pictures, they keep moving, no matter where they're aimed."

Scorpius unleashed a scream, unlike anything she had ever heard before.

"I will kill you with my bare hands!" Scorpius yelled.

"I don't think that'll look very good for the head boy." McLaggen tsked.

"I don't give a rat's arse you fucking pervert! If you don't give me those pictures, _every single copy_, I will make sure you never live to see another day!" He yelled.

Students had begun to pile around whispering "fight."

"Scorpius." Rose whispered.

He turned and smiled at her flawlessly. "One moment darling."

She could almost see the cringe of the students around them at him calling her darling. Though it only made her squeal inside.

He turned back to McLaggen angrily. "If I find out that you're pathetic arse has been following us around again, I will happily go to Azkaban to make sure that you do not get away with it. Do you understand?"

McLaggen squeaked in understanding.

"_Say it_."

"I understand."

"Good boy, now you go and turn yourself into Professor Longbottom or I can go and do it myself and I assure you he won't be as lenient if you don't tell him yourself." Scorpius said, he released his robes and let McLaggen scamper off angrily after being embarrassed.

"You never intended to hurt him did you?" Rose asked as he disappeared.

Scorpius simply shook his head. "Just to embarrass him, but I happily will beat him if it will please you."

She shook her head. "That was perfect."

Ron leaned towards Hermione quietly and took her hand. "He's not that bad."

"Of course you would think that." Hermione whispered harshly but smiled. She secretly admitted to herself, however, that he wasn't too horrible. Perhaps even downright charming.

**Phew! Glad I finally got that out of my head. Now Practice will be updated with its final chapter today or tomorrow and then I will update No Ordinary Life and maybe post another one shot or perhaps change Yule Ball to a two-shot as people have asked for a continuation. **

**Please if you have not already, read my other stories, I assure you they are equally compelling! **

**Ok now please review! **


End file.
